


A Night in the kitchen

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Apple Smut, Drapple, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Really guys like actual Draco Apple Smut, Taking Drapple to Far, Why Did I Write This?, apple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: When a certain blonde slytherin  indulges in his deepest most hidden desire everything turns juicy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My HuffleDick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+HuffleDick).



Draco snuck into the kitchen. He knew if he was caught there would be hell to pay but he really just needed to get his hands on it. 

He walked over the counter and there it was. The most beautiful thing ever.

A large juicy Green apple. 

There was no one around. No one would know. 

He kissed the apple and set it back down on the counter. 

He started rummaging through the drawers trying to find something. 

He was losing hope there had to be one someplace. He opened the last drawer and there it was a sharp silver knife with a black wood handle. This would work perfectly.   
He walked back over to his beautiful apple. He picked it up and started kissing it again. He apologized for what he was about to but insured the apple it would be for the best. He took the knife and cut a hole into the apple. The juice running off the knife just made him harder and hornier he needed to have his apple now.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was the perfect size for the hole in his precious apple. He slowly inserted his cock into the apple. The feel of the juice made him moan. This was what he wanted all along. He wanted to fuck the seeds out of this gorgeous apple. 

He kept thrusting his cock into the apple. He was so close. He was going to fill this apple. 

He thrust one last time and let go. Pleasure filled him as he released his load into the apple. Watching his seed pour out of the apple made him hunger for more.  
He kissed the cum filled apple and took a large bite. 

This was his secret and no one would know.


	2. A morning  bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested here you go

He was sitting in the great hall at breakfast. Crabbe was sitting in front of him eating his breakfast.  

Draco was staring at Crabbes plate. Sitting there was a large green apple. His stomach began to tighten as he felt his groin begin  to tighten all his focus was on the apple.

He was thinking about how smooth that shiny green skin was. How juicy the flesh inside was. How sweet it would taste. 

"DRACO" Crabbe practically yelled. 

"Huh What" he said

"You okay dude, your acting a little strange"

"Sorry still hingry, you going to eat that?" He said pointing at the apple. 

Crabbed handed over the apple. Draco stood up.

"See you in potions" he said as he walked away. 

Finally he had it in his hand. Thenmost perfect apple. He walked back to his rooms.  Being Head Boy had its advantages, like private rooms. He walked into his sitting room and locked the door. 

No one was going to intrupt him. 

He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed.  

He started licking his green apple drom bottom to top circling  his tounge  around the stem. He made sure he didn't miss a spot.

He started undressing as he was still licking his apple. He was fully naked in no time. 

He took his apple and began rubbing it on his sculpted chest, circling his nipple with it. His was getting harder and harder  by the second. He kept rubbing it down his body. 

When he reached his groin he plwced it under his cock  and up against  his balls. He started  rubbing it up and down his cock.  The smooth skin sending a jolt of pleasure through  his body but he needed more. 

He brought the apple up to his mouth  and took a huge bite. The juice dripping down his chin. 

 

He placed the apple back as his cock. This time sliding his cock in the apot his bit. Hmrhe soft wet juicy flesh of the Apple  was so much he needed to come; and needed to come badly.  

He placed the tip of his cock at the spot he took a bite from and let go. He emptied his load onto the juicy flesh of his forbidden lover.  This is what he wanted all morning. 

He brought  his cum covered apple to his mouth and took another  bite. The mix of sweet apple and salty cream made him come again. 

He finished eating the apple and got dressed.  Now he was ready to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

If he got caught outside of the castle at this time he was sure to get detention. He heard Filtch enjoys watching students scrub the bathrooms the muggle way without magic.

He snuck out of one of the secret passageways and walked in the shadows untill he reached the schools orchard. There was at least 100 trees with all different kinds of fruits. Apples, peaches, oranges, berries. 

He made his way to the back of the Orchard where the green apple trees were. There were hundred of them just screaming out to him. 

 

He Walked around the trees and there it was hanging. The perfect apple, green as his house colors, as shiny as the house cup. Perfectly round like a golden snitch.

He reached up and climbed onto the trees branches. He reached out and plucked the perfect apple. He started kissing it and licking the indent on the bottom. Circling his tounge around it. 

He took a huge bite and started licking the juice that was on the apple where he bit. He rubbed it on his hand. And grabbed his cock and began to tug, kissing and licking the apple as he went.

Just then he heard something. It sounded like somone was coming. The ground began to shake. 

"Fuck" he thought it was hagrid. 

Hagrid walked closer and noticed Draco sitting in the tree. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed at this time, don't ya know it's past curfew?"

Just then hagrid noticed what Draco had been doing in the tree..

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone, I know what your doing, I understand. I don't grow pumpkins for the pumpkin juice you know. Now run along back to your common room before a prefect notice ya."

Draco jumped out of the tree and ran back to the castle. Saying to himself…

"I'LL NEVER DRINK PUMPKIN JUICE AGAIN!!"


End file.
